Let's Just Beat Him Up!
by Always A Legend
Summary: Neil is annoying the others and Jay loses his goodygoody image. random oneshot


A typical way to start X'mas' morning: (based on a true story)

It's 3 am and I am sitting here, suffering from slight insomnia. As I head over to the washroom, someone called. I quickly grabbed the phone and answered in hope that nobody has waken from the ringing.

Me: Hello?

Caller X: Hello?

Me: Um…hello?

Caller X: Hello? Hello?

Me: Um…may I know whom I am speaking to?

Caller X: Whom am **I** speaking to?

Inner me: WTF!!

Me: looks weirdly at the phone and hangs up then check caller ID (Caller ID Unknown), shakes my head and press the end button

(Phone rings and I once again quickly answered which to much of my dismay, is the same caller)

Me: Hello?

Caller X: Hello? Hello?

Inner me: WTF!! It's the same guy again. Some luck…

Me: doesn't bother to talk to him, hangs up and put back the phone (it was a cordless one) and goes to the washroom thinking what kind of moron would call at 3am in the morning and say 'hello?' every time I talk to him

Yup, it happened to him a while ago. Now I am still pondering who the hell it was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I feel bored and not really sleepy so just a little random oneshot.

Jayden: gone on vacation, please leave message

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Oh yah! It's Christmas, woohoo!'

Neil's annoying singing voice was starting to well…annoy his roomies. Archie and Atlanta were groaning, Jay and Theresa rolled their eyes at each other, Odie was too concentrated in his video game to care and Herry was banging his head on the wall.

'Someone shut him up already!' he cried. Archie stood up and cracked his knuckles. He headed towards the bathroom but Jay stopped him.

'Jay! Why did you stop me from beating that annoying brat! I know you know you want to do it too!' cried Archie.

'I know! I know! As much as I want to, we still have to consider the consequences. What if Neil gets badly hurt and Cronus attack, huh? Have you ever thought of that?' said Jay. Archie grumbled but went back to his seat anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Oh Christmas time! Oh Christmas time! You know Neil's the good boy!'

Atlanta rolled her eyes. She listened to more of Neil's rubbish and couldn't take it anymore. She cried in rage and stomped towards to the bathroom but was once again, like Archie, stopped by Jay.

'Atlanta!' said Jay in a warning voice. 'Remember what I said!'

Atlanta looked at the bathroom door then at Jay then at the bathroom door again. She sighed and stomped into her room furiously. They heard a door slam and a muffled cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I am good boy! Oh yah! I am good boy and Santaaa knows it too!'

Odie looked up from his video game. He looked quite annoyed that he was interrupted from his game. He glanced over at Herry, whose forehead was red but not as red as his furious face. Odie sighed and shook his head. He headed over to a drawer near the window and took out a pair of ear plugs. He plugged his ears and went back to his game.

Herry couldn't take it anymore. He told Jay that he was going to visit Granny. He went to the kitchen and got his keys as he walked back towards the front door, he passed the bathroom. He gave the door a hard kick and they heard a scream and the thud of something being dropped. Jay sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Santa's coming to town! Santa's coming to town! Santa's is goiiing to bring me lots of presents!'

Theresa looked up from her magazine very annoyed. She looked at Jay with puppy dogs eyes. Jay looked at them and melted.

'Come on Jay! Fight it! You can do it, man! That's it, nice and easy,' he thought.

'Jaayy!' whined Theresa.

'Sorry Theresa but rules are rules.' Theresa pouted and stomped off to her room too.

'Guess that's the first time her puppy dog pout failed her,' thought Jay as he chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Rudolph the red nose reindeer, had a shiny nose, but he can't never beat me, for I am the greatest dude!'

Jay sighed. He looked around him. Herry had come back from Granny's house. Archie, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie had come out from their room. They were all seated around the couch to catch a movie. Once in a while he would glance at the bathroom door, clenching his fist.

(a little Model):

Bathroom

TV

O T Kitchen

Ar At J

Herry

'I'm going to get us some popcorn,' he told the others. He got up and went to the kitchen. But as he passed through the bathroom, he heard Neil singing a new verse.

'Oh I am the greatest! Oh yah! I am the greatest! Uh huh! Herry is big and strong but he's as dumb as a cow! Uh huh! Atlanta is so fast but so oblivious to her feelings! Uh huh, oh yah! Archie's the best warrior but he also has the tackiest hairdooo! Odie's the techno geek but what a wimp he is!! Oh yah, oh yah! Theresa's the Barbie but duuude, some taste in men she got!! Uh huh! And leeet's not forget the leader! He's all duuude and then duuuuuuuude! He's great but when it comes to fashion sense, duuude, he needs to learn from mee!! Oh yah, oh yah!'

Jay didn't hear the last part. He cried in rage and barged through the door, causing Neil to scream and drop something again. The others looked at the bathroom, completely forgetting the movie. They heard punching, kicking, more punching, more kicking and then even more kicking. Jay came out through the door, straightened his shirt and looked at the others. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the kitchen.

'The popcorn. Right, I'll get it now.' He went to the kitchen, whistling as nothing happened. When he came back, Archie complained.

'Whatever happened to the 'consequences' if Cronus happens to appear before us, huh?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I know, crappy lyrics, crappy songs. Be fortunate, I made them up, XD.

Jayden: still on vacation

Me: Anyways, you know the drill, R&R. Oh and, MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL!!!


End file.
